Revived
by HpFaLcoN
Summary: A familiar face is seen....and more powerful than before!! plz R&R ( I have revised the first chapter about how the enemy is revived)
1. The death of a warrior

(I have revised this story a little on saying how Frieza survived)  
  
"Rise! Eternal Dragon!"  
"You have Summoned The Eternal dragon! What is your Wish?"  
He thought about what happened to Garlic Jr., so he wished," I WISH TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL CREATURE IN ALL THE UNIVERSE!! GRANT ME THIS WISH DRAGON!!!!"  
  
A thousand miles away, Goku had sensed something strange. The sky had also become black.  
"Oh no... not the dragon...."   
Goku used instant transmission and teleported to the site.   
"Your wish has been granted!"  
"Hahahahaha! I am the most powerful being in the world! I am ..... Frieza!!!"  
"huh?" Goku exclaimed. "Frieza?! Youre alive?!"  
"Ahh Goku... what a suprise! " Frieza said  
  
  
Then suddenly...  
  
"Kien-Zan Disc!!" Frieza then threw the disc at Goku.  
Goku then turned into SSJ 4. He dodged the disc.he then ran away from it and tried to lure it to frieza. On the way he used is energy for an attack.  
"ka"  
"me"  
"ha"   
"me"  
"haaaaaaaaaa"  
The blast was aimed for frieza. The blast hit him.   
"haha" goku laughed. "and he thought he was stronger than me"  
"I am stronger than you!!" Frieza said.  
"Huh? The blast didn't even scratch you!!" Goku said. Then frieza used his disc and sliced Goku into seven pieces and scattered them thoughout the continents.  
  
  
Vegeta, kamicolo, gohan, trunks , and gotten all sensed the great drop of energy that had just happened. They also sensed another, far greater power.   
"oh no" Gohan said "Father!!"   
"don't worry" said Kamicolo. "hes probably the one who survived. Vegeta was struck dumb at the awesome power that has just formed.   
"That's not Kakarot.......It's a far greater power...... one with a similar energy signature as........ Frieza!!!"  
"Frieza?! Are you out of your mind?" Kamicolo said. "Frieza was killed completely by trunks!"  
"Huh? Me" Trunks asked.  
"Not you Chibi Trunks" Gohan said.  
"lets find out then" Vegeta said. The crew then started out for Frieza.  
If I get five reviews, then ill add more chapters! 


	2. Goten's wish

the revied pt2   
(1 note: I decided to call Kamicolo piccolo [lol, Kei])  
  
"huh? the power of Frieza had suddenly dissapered from the Earth!" Vegeta said. The team split up and went to thier homes.   
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Freiza got a huge amount of satisfaction from killing the almighty Goku. Frieza gathered up minions from different parts of the universe. He had conquered many planets and destroyed thier moons because they reminded him of the Saiyan Race. Frieza's most rewarding victory was conquering the planet of Kalak. It was bigger than the sun of Earth.Frieza sat at his throne and enjoyed the entertainment of Kalakians killing each other in battle domes.At the end though, Frieza ended up killing them both because it would get boring. Freiza somehow became stronger,even if he was the most powerful of all. He started to train Kalakians and soon all Kalakians became loyal to their master Frieza and obeyed him completely and became a very powerful empire.  
  
In earth,  
  
Since his father's death, Gohan had been training intensely and his power level rose. He also now had the power to turn SSJ 4. Goten also had this power. The brothers had to find and slay Frieza for their father's death. One day, Goten remembered the Dragonballs. He gathered them up and summoned the Dragon. He wished for Frieza to be the weakest creature alive.   
The dragon replied, "I cannot do that....Frieza had wished to be the most powerful creature, so he is more powerful than I!"   
"...Then I wish for my father Goku to be revived!" Goten said.  
" I cannot do that, Goku's remains are separated so I cannot bring them together!"  
"....Then I wish to know the location of Frieza!" Goten replied.  
"He is in the planet of Kalak!" Goten suddenly knew where it was because the dragon had planted the location in his memory.  
Goten then wished for the power of Instant Transmission and to have the tecniques of every known fighter in the universe. Of course Goten still did not have the power to defeat Frieza.   
  
OK. Tell me in ur reviews ppl, if you want long chapters updated slowly (maybe 2-5 days), or short chapters(like the one you just read) updated quickly. 


End file.
